


呱与鸟

by daomo7



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 旅行青蛙paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 布鲁呱带回来了一只鸟。





	呱与鸟

标题：呱与鸟  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：隐蝠丑  
警告：是最近很火的那个旅行青蛙的梗  
摘要：布鲁呱带回来了一只鸟。  
注释：原写于2018.1.18，我抽到了陶器不久后

 

布鲁呱这一次出行得很久，回来后它带回来了一只鸟。

准确来说，是一只烧制成了鸟形状的陶器。

布鲁呱是一位老人放养的青蛙。与普通青蛙不太一样的是，这只青蛙总是外出四处旅行，回家后还会给老人带来不少当地土特产，以及明信片。

“给我的吗？”接过布鲁呱从包裹里取出的一件又一件的特产的老人微微眯起眼睛，眼角的皱纹温柔地加深，“谢谢，辛苦你了。”

只是他在看到布鲁呱取出的最后一样小物件时略蹙起了眉。

那个鸟形陶器上的颜色确实很奇怪，绿色的头毛，紫色的脖颈与前胸，还有绿紫混色的翅膀，总之，不像是存于现实中的鸟类。

老人刚下意识伸手想拾起来仔细端详，布鲁呱却伸出一只前蹼，轻轻按在了鸟背上，抬起头望着老人，黑色的大眼睛眨了一下。

“……我不会和你抢的。”老人笑了笑，似乎看出了青蛙眼中的紧张，“我帮你把它放在你的屋里。”

青蛙的屋子也是老人做的，由一整块石头凿成的二层小屋。一楼是储藏间，二楼是卧室。老人将陶器放在了一楼。隔天再看时，却发现陶器被搬到了二楼。

也不知道一只青蛙是怎么衔着它蹦上的木头旋梯。

布鲁呱对此的反应是放下正写着的羽毛笔，眨着黑幽幽的眼睛望着老人。

它的沉默很成功，老人没有多管它。事实上除了照顾它以外，老人几乎很少插手它的事，哪怕它不按时吃饭，哪怕它总在用木头削着一堆类似飞镖的小零件，哪怕它总是突兀消失又风尘仆仆地出现，又或者像这样不知在纸上写着什么。

布鲁呱在记录它和鸟的相遇。

它是在东北地区遇到的那只鸟。那里很冷，常年下着雪，它出门时忘记带上可以抵御寒冷的炸包子，也没有油灯可以取暖，只得将包袱皮裹在自己身上，再盖上黑色的如同遮阳帽一样的披风，躲在树下忍过这一晚。

半梦半醒间它朦胧感觉到有一片温暖的雪幕似的东西落在了自己的身上，像是一条毛毯，将所有的寒冷隔绝在外。

它逐渐睡着了。

再睁开眼睛时它有一会儿没反应过来，但随后盖在它身上的那条毯子突然飞离，刮起的冷空气重新袭卷而来，刺激得它本能打了喷嚏。

“HA，HAHAHA！”

刺耳的笑声响起，伴随着一阵扑簌簌的声音。这次布鲁呱看清了，是身边一只怪模怪样的鸟在抖着翅膀。

“你笑什么？”它问，嗓音的低沉属于天生。

“噢拜托，朋友，别这么冷淡。”那只鸟又扑腾了两下，终于收起了翅膀，“如果没有我，你早就被冻僵了。”

这次它明白了，那只鸟是因为左边的翅膀维持了一晚上的展开状态而肌肉僵硬。

“你不必这么做。”它干巴巴地回应，“青蛙是冷血动物。”

怪鸟歪了歪头，绿得发亮的眼珠眨了眨，随后像是生了气似的重新炸开了翅膀：“好吧，好极了，瞧啊，这就是我这只可怜的小丑鸟试图去温暖一只冷血动物的代价，噢我是不是该感激你没有咬我一口呢，那个老故事里的蛇先生？”

“虽然同是冷血动物，但我是青蛙。”布鲁呱告诉它。

“不管你是什么，对我来说都一样。”鸟收起了翅膀，凑过来贴着它，“你就是只讨厌的冷血动物。嘿，你要去哪儿？”

“我不知道。”布鲁呱不着痕迹地避开接触，“也许去伊豆？”

“啊，温泉，我喜欢温泉。”鸟似乎真的很高兴，“不过你走错了，小家伙，你要往南边走才对，而好心的我愿意给你带路。”

“我不需要旅伴。”

“每只动物都需要有个伴侣。”那只鸟说这话的时候眼神难得安静了下来，没有了之前布鲁呱所看到的那种狂躁，但它仍喋喋不休，“比如牙签鸟和鳄鱼，蚂蚁和蚜虫，我和你。”

它似乎笃定了布鲁呱不会拒绝它，事实上，布鲁呱也的确倦于再同它争论。收拾好东西后，布鲁呱系好披风，重新踏上了旅程。

只是这趟旅程多了个聒噪的同行者。

“九为什么会怕七？因为七，八，九（seven，eight，nine）。听不懂吗？七吃了九（seven ate nine）。”

并且擅长讲冷笑话。

“如果你要去伊豆，”布鲁呱说，“你应该去南方。”

“我知道。”

“我在往北方走。”

“我当然也知道。”

布鲁呱没再说什么了，它只是任由这只原本说给它带路的鸟跟着它，继续朝着东北的方向前进。

一路上沿途落在枯枝上的雪压得越来越厚，鸟的话也越来越多，带着不正常的亢奋，哪怕布鲁呱很少回应它。

事后想起，它早应该发现对方的异样。

但那只鸟本就带着乱七八糟的混乱闯入它的世界，因此离别也突兀得让人措手不及。

“我必须得走了。”鸟的声音头一次带上了虚弱，“北方太冷啦，我要去南方过冬了。还有温泉，我希望那儿的温泉能洗掉我身上的颜色，虽然我现在也觉得它们无所谓了。——我告诉过你我身上的颜色是怎么来的吗？有几个顽童抓住了我，把颜料抹在了我身上。不，紫色是我自己添的，不觉得很酷吗，hahaha……别难过，哦承认吧你就是在难过。别伤心，布鲁西，闭上眼睛睡一觉，醒来之后我就在南方了。”

“闭嘴，小丑。”四处给它衔来枯叶等物盖在身上御寒的布鲁呱声音发闷，“留些力气。”

“我还是很高兴遇到你，这让我觉得被塞在游轮上来到日本也没那么不开心了。不，我改变注意了，我不想去伊豆了，我要回哥谭。你知道美国吗？那里所有的鸟都会说你听不懂的英语，但是我永远是笑话讲得最好的那只鸟……等你终于笑了，你就遇到我了……”

布鲁呱为了给鸟衔来遮蔽物忙活了一晚上，直到凌晨才蹲在一旁暂时合上了眼睛。然而等它惊醒，却发现鸟不见了。

也许它去了伊豆，也许它回了哥谭，也许……

布鲁呱在回家的途中遇到了一处陶窑，它想尽办法托人烧制了一件陶器，并一路衔着它回到了家。

待到天气转暖了一些，它重新收拾了行囊上了路。

这次它旅行得要久很多，久到老人经常端着茶默默坐在庭前等。

他的身体不允许他再喝酒那些刺激性极强的饮品了，甚至也不允许他再披上披风。

等到哥谭的治安因少了一些人而易于治理了很多后，他终于将蝙蝠侠这一称号传给了罗宾们，自己来到了日本，开始了养老生活，还顺便养了一只青蛙。

布鲁呱的全名是布鲁西。

纪念那个曾如此叫过他的人。

 

END


End file.
